bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Radio Messages
How do you get the one where Sander Cohen is talking about Finnigan? I've never heard that one.Leea 01:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) SPLITTING THIS PAGE This page is currently the second longest on the for this wiki. It is so long that it is almost impossible to navigate. In its current state it is not a very helpful page at all. I believe it should be split into sub pages for each level that the radio messages came from. This main page would remain and would have links to all of the subpages. Speak your objections now while you can.--Gardimuer 07:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Radio messages missing? It seems there are messages missing... just wondering how the messages were transcribed and ordered? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:53, 2011 March 25 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Most of the messages were transcribed just by playing through the levels of each game and recording the radio messages as they are listed in the audio logs. The audio logs can be reached from the map or quest help screens. Some radio messages only play at specific events or under certain conditions, so a single person playing through the game may miss some of them. If you know of some messages that aren't recorded here, please let us know or feel free to add them yourself. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::What about cutscenes, for example, in BioShock when you meet Tenenbaum and the first little sister and you have the choice. Atlas talks through the radio, but I guess it doesn't get recorded by the game's log of messages. So are you including radio messages like those? BioShockArchives.com 00:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::At the moment, we don't have radio messages from cutscenes. Whether that is good or bad, I don't know. I suppose we should record any messages that the player hears when a radio message icon appears in game. Also, in BioShock 2 there may be some messages that are recorded in the game audio logs that are not actually radio messages, such as contact with Eleanor before she got her suit. These would not be included in the transcripts here. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm, someone included one of those Eleanor messages in Ryan Amusements. It's currently item 7. Should it be removed? BioShockArchives.com 06:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm, the radio log in BioShock 2 is really unhelpful. Am I just missing something, or does it really only display the last few messages, and doesn't let you review the entire list of radio messages you've received for each level? BioShockArchives.com 06:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Atlas's Lies : I seem to recall that when I first started hearing the messages from Atlas about going to kill Ryan that I got somewhat suspicious 'Hey, hes telling me Im supposed to do this, but why isnt he doing it himself or doing much of anything to actually help?'. Later at Arcadia I saw the first propaganda posters and then I knew what kind of person I actually was dealing with. Radio Message from Burial at Sea We can hear radio message from Booker, Atlas, and Suchong. Actually, radio messages from Booker are just auditory hallucination, but Atlas and Suchong's messages are real. Should we add another page for Burial at Sea Episode 2? (Strictly, first radio message is from Cohen.) Pawn of Atlas (talk) 05:45, April 19, 2014 (UTC)